De tierras diferentes
by ChikisEvansEater
Summary: Crossover HiccupxMerida. Hiccup se empieza a cansar de Astrid y sus escusas para evitarlo, así que decide dar un paseo con Chimuelo lejos de Berk donde descubrirá algunas cosas diferentes y a una chica que le llamara su atención en la tierra de DunBroch. ok mal summary :
1. El encuentro

**Capitulo 1: El encuentro**

Hiccup pov

Todo iba bien en mi vida hasta que en un cierto tiempo descubrí que Astrid a estado mas alejada de mi, no se si tenga otro chico que le guste pero siempre que la veo y quiero salir con ella me pone una escusa para evitarme.

-Hola Astrid!, oye quería ver si querías ir a volar con Chimuelo y conmigo, sirve que hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo…-

-Lo siento Hiccup pero ahora no puedo, tengo que…. Ir a… darle de comer a Tormentula-

Ahora ven a lo que me refiero… bueno creo que mi único consuelo es ir a volar con mi gran amigo Chimuelo…

-vamos amigo hay que tomar un paseo algo lejos de Berk…-

Me monte en Chimuelo, ajuste mi arnés y despegamos, tenia ganas de despejar tanto mi mente de lo de Astrid conmigo que decidí ir a tierras algo lejos de Berk, así que me dirigí hacia una dirección que nunca había tomado, después de un tiempo bajamos a un bosque que vimos y nunca antes habíamos estado en el.

-bien amigo hay que buscar un rio para sacar algo de comer-

En eso apareció una luz extraña y varias más formando un camino chimuelo empezó a perseguirlas así que no tuve más opción que correr tras chimuelo hasta que llegamos a una parte donde ya no había ninguna de esas luces.

-amigo… no vuelvas a correr así… no sabemos que eran esas luces extrañas- le dije algo cansado

Cuando vi que el olía algo y volteo a un lado y había un rio donde una chica pelirroja asaba un pescado y chimuelo simplemente fue y vi como asusto a la chica así que fui corriendo al ver que saco un arco queriendo dispararle a chimuelo, antes de que lanzara su flecha la detuve.

-¡alto, no le dispares!-

-¿¡que no le dispare!? pero si es…- lo miro todo –¡un dragón!-

-no te hará daño solo tiene hambre así que quiere tu pescado-

Ella le acercó la vara donde tenía el pescado y chimuelo lo comió pero después saco un pedazo de él invitándola a que se lo comiera.

-no gracias te lo puedes comer todo- le dijo a chimuelo

-vaya pareciera que nunca hubieras visto a un dragón-

-pues no, nunca había visto un dragón-

-¿que aquí no hay dragones?- le pregunte extrañado al oír eso

-no, nunca había visto uno por DunBroch-

-que extraño en Berk si es común-

-entonces si no eres de aquí que hacen tu y…- apuntando a mi amigo –el aquí en DunBroch-

-solo quería despejar mi mente de todos mis problemas, pero al llegar solo vimos unas luces extrañas y después nos topamos contigo…- en eso me interrumpió

-¿¡vieron luces mágicas!?-

-luces ¿que?-

-luces mágicas, dicen que las luces mágicas te guían a tu destino-

-bueno pues nos llevaron aquí para comer algo ya que estamos hambrientos yo creo- y reí un poco y ella también

-soy Merida- me saludo

-yo soy Hiccup y él es Chimuelo-

-tu nombre es algo extraño-

-Si ya lo se…-

-¿y porque el nombre de Chimuelo?- en eso chimuelo sonrio y saco sus dientes –bien ya note porque- y sonrió -bueno si quieres les pesco algo de pescado a ti y a Chimuelo para que coman- me dijo sacando su arco

-te ayudo- le dije mientras me metía al rio

Los dos estuvimos tratando de pescar algunos peces pero al no tener una red me costaba mas trabajo y caía al agua, haciendo la reír, mientras ella era demasiado buena pescando con su arco, así que de ves en cuando le salpicaba agua en forma de juego y ella hacia lo mismo, después de a ver pescado y comido los 3 nos sentamos a platicar.

-a sido una tarde muy agradable nunca antes me había divertido así con alguien- me dijo Merida

-que ¿no tienes amigos con quien salir o… un novio?... –

-no, siendo la princesa de DunBroch no tengo amigos verdaderos solo tengo a Angus mi caballo como mi mejor amigo… y los hijos de los clanes aliados tratan de ganar mi corazón para casarse conmigo, pero no me llega lo que hacen y no quiero casarme por ahora…-

Me sorprendí al oír que era una princesa, eso me hizo pensar que yo seria como el príncipe de Berk pero no somos un reino así que no lo soy, pero sentí lastima era casi como yo en un principio.

-te entiendo en un principio no tenia amigos más que a Chimuelo y después tuve a Astrid… mi novia… pero empezó a evitarme así que creo que ya no hay nada entre nosotros…-

Vi a Merida con una cara algo triste, así que trate de animarla

-oye Merida… ¿quieres dar un paseo en Chimuelo?-

-nunca e montado un dragón-

-es genial, mira te mostrare- me subí en chimuelo me puse el arnés y la ayude a subirse atrás mio –ahora sujétate bien de mi- se sujeto y despegamos. Llegue a obsevar como le encantaba sentir el viento y tocar las nubes.

-Hiccup esto es genial!-

-te lo dije-

Estuvimos volando con chimuelo mientras el hacia maniobras girando, bajando al agua, subiendo hasta las nubes, etc. Hasta que volvimos a donde estábamos

-Hiccup fue fabuloso!- me dio un gran abrazo –muchas gracias eres un gran amigo…-

Al escuchar eso sentí un calor en mi corazón, así que le correspondí el abrazo

-también eres una gran amiga Merida…-

-bueno se esta haciendo algo tarde así que tengo que volver, pero mañana hay que vernos ¿si?-

-claro, mañana podemos venir chimuelo y yo-

-genial sirve que te enseño DunBroch- me volvió a abrazar y me solto –nos vemos mañana Hiccup- me dijo mientras se iba en su caballo,

-es una gran chica ¿no lo crees amigo?- Chimuelo la miro y luego me observo. -¿Qué? No me mires así amigo, mejor volvamos a casa que mañana vendremos aquí-

La verdad merida me parecía una gran chica su forma de ser era diferente en ves de parecer ruda mas bien parecía valiente y su cabello es hermoso… y ni que decir de sus ojos… ok algo me sucede… ¿me estará gustando Merida?... imposible la acabo de conocer.

Al llegar a Berk me tope con Astrid

-Donde estabas Hiccup-

-Salimos a pasear chimuelo y yo ya que tu no quisiste acompañarnos-

-ah cierto… lo lamento Hiccup-

-Astrid vengo cansado así que me voy a dormir-

Estaba cansado que cada que Astrid se alejaba de mi y yo volvía ella se acercaba solo para disculparse e irse de nuevo… en verdad ella a cambiado mucho y si ya no me quiere porque no simplemente me lo dice y ya, pero el conocer hoy a Merida me dio mucho gusto jamás había pasado un tiempo así de agradable y mañana me enseñaría sus tierras la verdad estoy emocionado por eso, pero habrá que esperar a mañana así que decidí ya dormirme.


	2. Conociendo DunBroch

**Capítulo 2**

**Conociendo DunBroch**

Dormía tranquilamente hasta que Chimuelo empezó a brincar sobre el techo de la casa para despertarme.

-¡ya voy amigo!- le grite para que dejase de saltar

Al salir de la casa fui con chimuelo y le puse el arnés para montarlo.

-¿listo amigo? Hoy tenemos un largo dia-

-buenos días Hiccup- escuche la voz de Astrid saludándome antes de salir volando hacia DunBroch. –¿vas ir a pasear tan temprano?-

-pues… si… es que… ando practicando maniobras con Chimuelo…- le dije esperando que se creyera mi mentira.

-¿puedo ir contigo?... bueno es que… ya hace tiempo que no pasamos un rato juntos…-

Al escuchar eso simplemente pensé, _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esta chica quiere matarme confundiéndome?! ¿Ahora porque ya quiere salir conmigo?..._

-Es que… me gustaría… pero…, en verdad quisiera practicar a solas para concentrarme más en las maniobras con Chimuelo…, lo siento Astrid…-

-ok no hay problema, nos vemos más tarde entonces-

-si… nos vemos…- me despedí y salí volando con Chimuelo de ese pesado ambiente

Mientras volaba no puede aguantar soltar algunas lagrimas, en verdad Astrid me hacia sufrir en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Cuando llegue a DunBroch no vi por ningún lado a Merida.

-¡rayos no puede ser que se me haya hecho tan tarde!- grite enojado –ya se ha de haber ido, si seré un tonto…-

-pues no creo que seas un tonto, pero si llegas algo tarde- escuche la voz de Merida, donde vi que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol.

-vaya no me des esos sustos, ya me iba a sentir demasiado culpable por llegar tarde- le dije mientras ella bajaba del árbol y me reía un poco.

-bien ya que estas aquí es hora de que tú y Chimuelo conozcan DunBroch- me agarro de la mano y me arrastro caminando hacia un lugar más adentro del bosque mientras chimuelo y Angus nos seguían.

Seguimos caminando por mucho tiempo, algunas veces Chimuelo jugaba persiguiendo animales que hallaba en el bosque, pero a pesar de todo lo que llevamos caminando y platicando Merida nunca soltó mi mano además tampoco es que quiera soltar su mano ya que siento que me da valor y me olvido de… Astrid…

-Hiccup ¿estás bien?- me pregunto extrañada al verme cabizbajo

-si, si estoy bien, solo pensaba en cosas sin importancia- le sonreí

-bien pues te muestro… ¡las cataratas de fuego!- me dijo señalando las cataratas

-wow son impresionantes y altas- dije sorprendido

- y vamos a ver si las puedes subir y tomar de su agua-

-¡¿Qué?¡, digo… no creo que sea problema después de todo tengo esta fuerza de vikingo- dije haciendo fuerza en los brazos como para enseñarle mi fuerza y ella empezaba a reír

-bien señor vikingo, empiece a escalar- me dijo aun riendo un poco

-creo que mejor subo hasta allá con Chimuelo… - caminaba hacia chimuelo pero me detuvo.

-alto ahí, debes hacerlo sin ayuda de Chimuelo, vamos yo ya las e escalado, si quieres subo contigo- me sonrió

-esta bien- le dije correspondiendo la sonrisa

Los dos empezamos a escalar la enorme roca que estaba aún lado de la cascada, había partes resbalosas pero aun así no nos llegamos a caer ninguno de los dos, ya cuando llegamos a la sima vi lo feliz que estaba Merida y como bebía agua de las cascadas que con el reflejo del sol parecía fuego.

-ahora comprendo porque se llaman cataratas de fuego- le dije

-así es por el reflejo del sol parece como si fuera fuego además se dice que solo los reyes pueden beber fuego- y después rio un poco –adelante bebe un poco Hiccup-

Me acerque a las cataratas y tome agua.

-ahora eras digno de presumir que bebiste agua de las cataratas de fuego- me dijo bromeando.

-bueno es hora de que me enseñes más de tus tierras misteriosas- dije en tono misterioso y bromeando

-claro, pero primero hay que bajar-

-oh, claro- y reí

Ya después que bajamos seguimos caminando por el bosque de vez en cuando uno de los dos bromeaba con cualquier cosa que uno veía en el bosque, hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde había un círculo de rocas enorme.

-este es el anillo de piedras, nadie sabe bien la magia que esconde…- me dijo rodeándome mientras hacía tono de misterio. –otros dicen que la magia de DunBroch proviene de aquí-

-vaya, que impresionante- dije mientras observaba las piedras

Me metía dentro del anillo de piedras y luego apareció otra vez una de esas luces misteriosas que se llaman al parecer luces mágicas me le quede observando y luego aparecieron más hasta que formaron un camino.

-luces mágicas…- oi decir a Merida mientras se me acercaba –ven vamos…- me dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos para que la siguiera mientras seguíamos las luces mágicas.

-¿Por qué las seguimos?- le pregunte

-ya te lo había dicho cuando nos conocimos, se dice que las luces mágicas te llevan a tu destino- me dijo mientras todavía seguíamos el camino de luces mágicas.

Después de un rato de andar caminando seguíamos tras las luces hasta que llegamos a una cascada y las luces seguían tras la cascada donde se encontraba una cueva donde no se veía nada más que las luces, al salir de la cueva vimos que era una parte del bosque donde abundaban diferentes tipos de flora y había un rio se veía muy hermoso el lugar.

-aquí no había estado antes…- dijo Merida observando todo al igual que yo –es tan… hermoso…- decía sorprendida

-vaya que si lo es… ni siquiera yo en Berk he visto un lugar igual de maravilloso- voltee a ver a Merida –así que este es el destino que nos tenían las luces mágicas eh- dije mientras me acercaba a ella –este podría ser un lugar secreto que nada mas tu y yo conozcamos – dije algo nervioso.

"_¡¿pero qué dices Hiccup?! ok a quien sigo engañando, ella en verdad me gusta…"_

-si, me agrada tu idea- me dijo con una sonrisa que en verdad hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo. –bueno ahora te enseñare donde vivo que creo es lo único que falta-

Íbamos camino a donde vive Merida pero cada quien en su amigo, ella en Angus y yo en Chimuelo siguiéndola ya que no sabíamos el camino pero mas que nada me encantaba como se veía mientras cabalgaba, en verdad me tenia fascinado.

-¡oye Hiccup, deja de andar en las nubes y baja!-

-¿he?, ¡sí!, ¡claro!- saliendo de mis pensamientos y haciendo que Chimuelo baje –pero aquí sigue siendo bosque yo vi un castillo enfrente aquí cercas- le dije

-sí, pero si llegan a ver a Chimuelo querrán matarlo y no quiero eso ya que es tu amigo y es muy bueno- me dijo mientras acariciaba a Chimuelo -así que tienes que pedirle que te espere aquí, ¿si, Hiccup?-

-está bien, no creo que haya problema ¿verdad amigo?-

-ok entonces sigamos- me dijo con una sonrisa

Le correspondí la sonrisa y me volteé con Chimuelo – escucha amigo debes espérame aquí ¿sí?, no tardare te lo prometo- le dije mientras seguía a Merida.

Llegamos a salir del bosque y observe el enorme castillo que estaba frente a nosotros, no podría creerlo en verdad era grande, cuando pasamos la entrada pude observar que había desde gente, guardias y varias tiendas por todos lados.

-vaya sí que es muy distinto a Berk- le dije impresionado y ella sonrió

-oye Hiccup ¿crees que mañana me puedas enseñar Berk?- me pregunto

-claro, pero tendremos que ir en Chimuelo- y le sonreí

-genial, ahora vamos por algo de comer- dijo feliz y llevándome adentro del castillo

Llegamos a la cocina agarro una manzana y después una bandeja de pastelillos de ahí me llevo al comedor que vaya si era enorme nos sentamos uno a lado del otro y agarra un pastelillo para probarlo.

-esta delicioso, en Berk nadie hace comida así mayormente comemos pescado y pan con mantequilla- dije riendo y ella también reía

-Merida, veo que has llegado- dijo una señora de vestido verde y cabello negro largo –y con un amigo al parecer-

-Mamá, no sabía que seguías por aquí…- dijo nerviosa

-pero si ya es hora de comer, además supongo que tu amigo a de querer comer otra cosa no solo pastelillos-

-Mamaaá…- dijo avergonzada

-descuida no problema- le dije a Merida para que se tranquilizara

-¡Fergus, niños vengan ya a la mesa!- grito la mamá de Merida

En eso vi como llego un gran hombre incluso yo creo un poco más grande que mi padre Stoiko junto con tres niños idénticos con el mismo color de cabello de Merida.

-ya vayan a sentarse muchachos- dijo el hombre grande que supuse seria el padre de Merida

-ellos son mi padre y mis hermanos trillizos Hubert, Harris y Hamish- me dijo Merida al oído

-vaya y ¿quién es él?- pregunto el padre de Merida al verme

-es un amigo de Merida cielo- le respondió su esposa

-amm… mi nombre es Hiccup señor- dije nervioso y él empezó a reír

-que nombre tan extraño- me dijo aun riendo un poco

-si… todos dicen eso- dije ya acostumbrado a oír eso

-y ¿de dónde vienes Hiccup?- me pregunto el padre de Merida

-bueno yo, pues vengo de un lugar más lejano de aquí, soy de…- antes de terminar fui interrumpido por un guardia.

-¡Señor, hay un dragón en la entrada!- al escuchar eso pensé en Chimuelo

-¿Qué? ¿un dragón? ¿En serio?- le dijo dudoso al guardia

-si señor-

-Bueno… un gusto en conocerlos, pero creo que es hora de irme…- me levante y Merida me siguió junto a sus hermanos

-¡Chicos ayúdenme! Ese dragón es amigo de Hiccup y no lo deben de lastimar y si me ayudan les doy mis postres de otro año- vi como sus hermanos asintieron y se fueron por otro lado.

-¿pero qué pueden hacer ellos?- le pregunte

-créeme ellos podrán distraer a mi padre antes de que llegue a la entrada, ahora vamos por Chimuelo-

Me guío por varios pasillos y veía como sus hermanos con una sombra parecida a un dragón y un rugido distraían a su padre hasta que salimos del castillo y pude ver como varios guardias trataban de detener a Chimuelo y él estaba enojado al ver las armas.

-tengo que irme o lo van a matar- le dije a Merida

-bien, tengo un plan –

Me llevó hasta donde estaba Angus nos subimos y arrancamos hacia donde estaba Chimuelo al vernos los guardias se hacían un lado.

-¡Chimuelo ven!- le grite mientras pasamos a un lado de él

Chimuelo comenzó a seguirnos hacia el bosque y allí paramos

-tienes que irte no tardaran en llegar- me dijo desesperada y a la ves triste

-está bien, sé que tengo que irme pero te prometo que mañana vengo para que conozcas Berk- le dije pare que se animara y le di un abrazo que me correspondió –nos vemos mañana- dije mientras subía a Chimuelo para irnos

Me preocupaba en el peligro que llego a estar Chimuelo, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de pensar en Merida, voltee hacia atrás y vi como regresaba y a varios guardias adentrándose al bosque, vaya en verdad de pura suerte salimos de ese problema, al llegar a Berk no hubo ningún rastro de Astrid y eso fue bueno así que decidí ir a comer algo y también alimentar a Chimuelo ya después me fui a mi casa pero pude observar a lo lejos a Astrid con Patán y por alguna razón ya no importaba así que me fui tranquilo deseando el día de mañana para ver a Merida.

* * *

Bueno ya al ver que si hubo gente que si le gusto opte por continuarlo :)

espero les haya gustado el capitulo nuevo y esperen el tercero que empiezan los problemas

pero ya lo subiré como en principios de enero ya que me iré de vacaciones

no olviden dejar Reviews ^^

**~ felices fiestas a todos!~ :D**


	3. Sentimientos nuevos

**Capítulo 3**

**Sentimientos nuevos**

Merida POV

Al ver que Hiccup se alejaba con Chimuelo le indique a Angus de que diera vuelta para regresar y vi como varios guardias se adentraban en busca de de ese dragón que era Chimuelo, pero en eso me topé con mi padre.

-¡Merida, como se te ocurre salir cuando estaba esa bestia por aquí!- me grito algo alterado

-tranquilo estoy bien-

-regresa al castillo ahora mismo, yo seguiré buscando a esa bestia- me dijo mientras seguía su camino hacia el bosque.

Entre al castillo y me dirigí a mi cuarto donde ahí me tumbe en mi cama y lo único que podía pensar era en Hiccup, es extraño estando con él siento algo que nunca había sentido y me sentía muy feliz y libre estando a su lado, en eso escuche como se abría la puerta de mi cuarto y vi entrar a mi madre.

-Merida, ¿Qué paso porque tú y tu amigo se fueron así?-

-es que Hiccup tenía que regresar-

-oh ya veo, y ¿de cuál de los otros 3 clanes es? Yo creo que era del clan McGuffin o ¿me equivoco?- y al final añadió una pequeña risa

-de hecho mamá… Hiccup no es de ninguno de los 3 clanes, él es de una tierra llamada Berk-

En eso vi como mi madre se puso seria y frunció el ceño.

-¿de donde has dicho que era?-

-de Berk, ¿Qué tiene de malo o porque te pusiste así de seria?- le pregunte desconcertada

-¡¿Cómo es posible que trajeras a alguien del clan enemigo aquí Merida?!-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo que del clan enemigo?-

-¡Merida tienes prohibido ver a ese muchacho otra vez!- me grito furiosa

-¡¿pero porque?, a mí me agrada y me gusta pasar tiempo con él!-

-espera a que se entere tu padre y… ¿Qué has dicho, Merida?-

-que me agrada y me gusta pasar el tiempo con él- le dije algo enojada por no tener ninguna respuesta del alboroto por el cual mi madre está haciendo.

-pero Merida a lo mejor solo te está utilizando para llegar a nosotros, no sabes si…-

-¡Él no es así madre entiéndelo!- le grite interrumpiéndola – él es un buen chico, es amable, gracioso y un gran amigo- no pude evitar sonreír al decir todo eso de Hiccup.

-Merida… él es del clan enemigo y es bueno que tangas un amigo mas además de Angus, pero él si no puede ser tu amigo-

-¡¿Por qué no madre? No porque sea del clan enemigo significa que debe odiar nuestro clan, él es diferente!-

-¡¿Cómo es que estas tan segura Merida?!-

-¡porque él es mi amigo!-

el cuarto quedo en silencio unos momentos y mi madre solo me miraba algo furiosa y preocupada a la vez.

-si vuelvo a ver a ese chico por aquí no dudare en decirle a tu padre y el no tendrá piedad con él y lo sabes Merida- al decirme eso salió del cuarto.

No podía para de preocuparme el pensar de que mi padre le hiciese algo a Hiccup el solo pensarlo me dolía el corazón y es que creo que quiero a Hiccup más que un amigo, pero no estoy segura así que decidí dormirme y esperar el día de mañana donde veré a Hiccup.

Al día siguiente me levante más temprano de lo de costumbre, me vestí rápido, tome mi capa junto con mi arco, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina donde tome una manzana, después monte a Angus y me dirigía al lugar que descubrimos Hiccup y yo gracias a las luces mágicas, al llegar ahí vi a Hiccup con una libreta y un lápiz recargado sobre chimuelo, me acerqué a él ya que parecía estar bien concentrado.

-¿qué haces?- dije queriendo ver lo de la libreta

-¡ah…nada… yo solo escribía sobre… los ajustes que le debo de hacer a la silla de chimuelo!- me dijo guardando su cuaderno y algo nervioso que hasta me daba risa

-bueno… ¿nos vamos?-

-¡claro!-

-bien Angus aquí quédate regresare pronto- le dije a Angus acariciándolo fui hacia donde estaba Hiccup ya sobre Chimuelo y me ayudo a subir a chimuelo.

-¿lista para ir a conocer Berk?-

-¡Claro!-

-bien pues en marcha amigo- le dijo Hiccup a Chimuelo

Chimuelo se elevaba cada vez más alto y vi cómo se veía todo DunBroch y en verdad era hermoso, seguimos volando por un buen rato empecé a sentir algo de frio y alcance a ver unas montañas y como pequeñas casas.

-bienvenida a Berk- me dijo Hiccup

-vaya en verdad es diferente a DunBroch, pero es asombroso- dije sorprendida

Al bajar pude observar cómo la gente convivía con los dragones

-vaya… en verdad es asombroso como conviven con los dragones-

-si… y todo gracias a que chimuelo y yo nos hicimos amigos…-

-así que ¿tú empezaste la convivencia?-

-se podría decir que si- y rio un poco –bueno no hay muchas cosas en Berk como en DunBroch pero podemos caminar por el bosque además hay algo que quiero enseñarte- me dijo Hiccup algo apenado y mirando hacia el suelo

-pues vamos- le dije sonriéndole

Caminamos por el bosque junto con chimuelo cuando en una parte vi que se cayó la libreta de Hiccup, la tome y decidí ver lo que estaba haciendo en ella cuando lo hojeé vi varios dibujos y diseños hasta que en la última hoja escrita vi un dibujo mío, me sonroje un poco al verlo pero a la vez estaba sorprendida lo bien que dibuja y me puso feliz ver ese dibujo ya que eso significaba que no era mi "enemigo" que si era mi amigo.

-¡dibujas muy bien!- le grite ya que iba un poco más adelante

Hiccup se sorprendió al ver la libreta y se tocó para comprobar que si era su libreta y corrió hacia mi donde pude ver que estaba sonrojado mirando hacia el suelo

-ten…- le di su libreta – en verdad eres muy talentoso dibujando yo no mucho-

-en verdad estoy muy apenado de que vieras mis dibujos… y más el que hice tuyo…- me dijo aun sonrojado

-en verdad no hay problema en que me dibujes, de hecho se me hace lindo- no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo que dije y sonrojarme también un poco

-es bueno oír eso...- dijo Hiccup sonriéndome

Los dos nos íbamos acercando cada vez y después nuestros rostros eran los que se estaban acercando hasta que fuimos interrumpidos.

-¡Hiccup! – vi que le gritaba la chica de cabello rubio que interrumpió

-¿Astrid?- dijo Hiccup desconcertado y asustado

Vi como la chica se acercó a él y lo comenzó a golpear

-¡esto es por mentirme, y esto por todo lo demás!- le dijo aun golpeándolo

-¡Astrid basta!-

-¡ya déjalo en paz!- le dije apuntándola con mi arco – no te quiero hacer daño…-

Ella paro de golpearlo y me miró fijamente

-¿en verdad crees poder contra mí? Hasta yo creo que ni sabes usar ese arco de verdad-

-¿eso es lo que crees? Entonces pruébame, dime hacia donde apunto y daré en el blanco- le dije con confianza

-Astrid ya basta…- en eso golpeo Astrid a Hiccup

-tu cállate Hiccup! Y bien quiero que le des a la punta de ese árbol- me dijo apuntando la copa del pino más alto que se veía.

-pero antes… si le doy al blanco quiero que dejes en paz a Hiccup…-

-…. Ok… pero si fallas… él sufrirá cada día y tú no podrás verlo más-

-¡¿pero qué?!- grito Hiccup

-…trato hecho!- le dije decidida pero por dentro con miedo de fallar y ya no ver más a Hiccup eso me hizo sentir un dolor en mi corazón.

Estire mi arco apunte la copa del árbol, respire hondo y solté la flecha, ya cuando iba a llegar a la clavarse a la punta unas espinas la bloquearon y pude ver a un dragón volando.

-¡¿pero qué demonios?!- dije desconcertada

-vaya, creo que has fallado-

-¡Astrid eso no es justo fue culpa de Tormentula iba directo al blanco!- le grito Hiccup

-nunca dijimos que no habría obstáculos- le dijo enojada

-lo dices porque sabias que daría en el blanco- le contesto enojado Hiccup.

Mientras ellos seguían peleando voltee a ver al dragón y vi que ya no tenía espinas así aproveché agarre otra flecha apunte de nuevo a la copa del árbol y la solté y di en el blanco.

-¡gane la apuesta!- le respondí interrumpiendo la pelea de Hiccup y Astrid

-¡¿de qué hablas?!- me pregunto mientras yo señalaba hacia la flecha –eso no cuenta-

-nunca dijimos cuantos intentos tenia- le dije contratacando de la misma manera que ella

-lo siento pero solo había un intento- me dijo acercándoseme a mi

-pues lo siento ya que iba directo al blanco sino fuera por tus trampas- le respondí mientras igual me acercaba

En eso vi la ala de chimuelo que nos tapó la vista a la Hiccup por primera vez enojado, vi como la agarró del brazo se fueron un poco más retirados de conmigo y entonces Hiccup comenzó a como reclamarle algo y ella también le respondía, después vi como Astrid se iba enojada y Hiccup venia hacia acá.

-lo siento no quería que pelearan…-

-está bien no importa tenía que terminar con ella ya de una vez y decirle el por qué- y me sonrió lo cual me hizo sentir esa sensación extraña en mi pecho otra vez

-bueno sigamos que aún no llegamos a lo que te quiero mostrar-

Me agarro de la mano y empezó a correr, cuando llegamos vi varios blancos de tiro en varios como aparatos y me sorprendí.

-¿te gusta? Cada una tiene un mecanismo de movimiento que yo le hice-

-es genial… ¡me encanta!- le dije mientras después lo abrazaba

-también quería ver si… me podrías enseñar a usar el arco….- me dijo apenado volteando a varias partes

-claro que si Hiccup, por mí no habría problema- le dije mientras le sonreía.

Empecé a enseñarle a Hiccup lo básico de como tirar con arco, pero por alguna razón cuando me acercaba a él esa sensación en mi pecho de mi corazón acelerándose volvía, después Hiccup activo el dispositivo de movimiento que la verdad no fue nada difícil por la práctica que he tenido al cabalgar con Angus, pero a Hiccup si le era difícil ya que era principiante y era gracioso, ya después decidimos ir a comer algo.

-¿y qué tal la comida?, ya sé que no soy buen cocinero así que no seas tan cruel conmigo-

-estaba bien señor vikingo, pero aun así necesita practicar un poco más al igual que con el arco- le dije entre risas

-oh vamos y todavía me encaras de que soy un asco con el arco- y comenzaba a reir

En eso entro un vikingo grande de cabello y barba de color café junto con otro vikingo con una mano de martillo y una pata de palo.

-eh…¿ interrumpo algo?- dijo el vikingo de barba larga

-no… no, claro que no papá- le respondió Hiccup

-vaya quien es ella Hiccup? Nunca la había visto por aquí- dijo el vikingo sin una mano y pie

-¡silencio Bocon! la asustaras aunque algo se me hace familiar creo yo si haberla visto alguna vez- dijo el padre de Hiccup

-Ella es Merida y es de…- en eso decidí interrumpir a Hiccup

-¡Hiccup creo que olvide algo en el bosque, ¿qué tal si me acompañas? Si verdad, bueno vamos! – dije fingiendo una sonrisa y arrastrando a Hiccup a fuera

-¿porque fue eso?- me pregunto Hiccup extrañado por mi compartamiento

-lo siento es que…hay algo que tú y yo no sabíamos y que yo ya se y que no es bueno que lo sepa tu padre…- vi a Hiccup con cara de confundido

-ahora… ¿qué es eso que sabes que yo no sé, qué no es bueno que lo sepa mi padre?- me pregunto aun algo confundido

-¡ven!- agarre a Hiccup hasta una parte del bosque –Lo que sucede es que Berk es enemigo de DunBroch… y si se entera tu padre no creo que dude en matarme…-

-¿pero cómo sabes eso?- me pregunto con todavía algo de duda

-porque… le dije a mi madre que eras de Berk y se puso como loca diciendo que eres nuestro enemigo y que no te viera mas pero le dije que no que eras mi amigo y no un enemigo y luego me dijo que si te volvía a ver cercas le diría mi padre y no sabría de qué sería capaz de hacerte- le dije algo alterada

-ok bueno no hay problema cuando vaya a DunBroch nos vemos en el lugar que descubrimos gracias a las luces mágicas- me dijo dándome una sonrisa y tomando mi mano y eso me hizo feliz

-bueno creo que ya es tarde y tengo que volver a DunBroch-

-claro, vamos por Chimuelo-

Fuimos por Chimuelo y emprendimos el viaje de regreso a DunBroch yo iba agarrada de Hiccup y recargue mi cabeza en su espalda, me sentía tan tranquila y feliz estando a su lado, cuando llegamos fue extraño ya que no quería separarme de Hiccup.

-bueno, pues nos vemos mañana- me dijo Hiccup

-¡¿vendrás mañana?!- le pregunte feliz al oír eso

-¡Claro!-

-entonces hasta mañana Hiccup- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y después me fui montada en Angus.

* * *

Primero que nada, perdón por el tan largo retraso en subir capitulo lo que pasa es que ya tenia la mitad del capitulo pero luego entre a la escuela y a trabajar y me costaba avanzarle ya que o no tenia tiempo o llegaba cansada o cuando tenia tiempo lo tenia ya ocupado para salir con amigos, pero ya les prometo no tardar tanto en subirlo, no les puedo decir cuando subo el que sigue porque no sabría decirles pero espero y pronto para compensarles la enorme espera de este capitulo así que disculpas a todos y en especial a omarakino, nekomimi.0008 y azuki taisho que son las personas que mas esperaban el capitulo.

y pues ya espero y les guste este tercer capitulo, como ya dije espero actualizar pronto y ya no tardar demasiado y pues dejen tambien Reviews :3  
y una vez mas... disculpen la tardanza T-T


	4. Todo comienza a complicarse

**Capitulo 4**

**Todo comienza a complicarse**

Hiccup Pov

Ayer había sido un día sensacional con Merida y hoy no sé porque había algo que me decía que no lo iba a ser, me levante como de costumbre, ya había desayunado algo y justamente cuando abro la puerta para salir me topo con Astrid

-emm… Hola Astrid…-

-muy bien Hiccup ahora me vas a decir que pasa entre tú y esa chica-

-se llama Merida y es mi amiga y…-

-¿¡ella te gusta!?- me dijo interrumpiéndome

-¿¡qué!?.. ¡no!, claro que no…- dije algo nervioso

-entonces.. ¿¡Qué hacía aquí y pasando tiempo contigo!?- me pregunto ya enfadada

-estas… ¿estas celosa?- hice una pregunta que no tenía que hacer ya que fácilmente veía que si

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡no me vengas con eso Hiccup así que ahora vas a venir a entrenar dragones al ruedo!- me dijo mientras me agarraba la camisa y me llevaba jalándome hacia el ruedo y chimuelo me seguía.

Ya en el ruedo estaban Patapez y su Gronckel, Brutacio y Brutilda junto con su Cremallerus espantosus, Patan con su pesadilla monstruosa y también estaba Tormenta el Nader de Astrid. Como de costumbre estaban esperando a que yo les enseñe algo sobre los dragones, pero hoy no sabía que enseñar y solo me urgía ir con Merida.

-Bien... hoy no tengo nada nuevo que enseñar así que nos vemos luego, adiós- me subí a chimuelo lo más rápido que pude y salí volando de ahí mientras oía a Astrid gritándome –bien amigo sigue volando, vamos hacia DunBroch-

Cuando llegamos a DumBroch me dirigí al lugar donde quedamos de vernos Merida y yo justamente cuando llegue una flecha paso a un lado de mí asustándome y chimuelo se alteró.

-podías haberme matado…- le dije a Merida mientras ella reía por mi reacción

-tranquilo sé a dónde apunto además no sería capaz de matarte- se acercó a acariciar a Chimuelo -solo quería asustarte como castigo por llegar muy tarde-

-nada más te creo porque si he visto lo buena que eres- me quede pensando en lo que dije pensando que lo podría mal interpretar –pero lo buena que eres con el arco no me refiero a ti… bueno es que no seas bonita pero… ah tu entiendes…- dije todo rojo y nervioso y ella reía

-Bueno andando vamos por algo de comida para chimuelo que ha de estar hambriento de tanto volar- y termino aun con una risita.

-seré un tonto…- me susurre a mí mismo.

Seguimos caminando hacia un lago para pescar algo de comer para chimuelo y rara vez Chimuelo se detenía y volteaba hacia atrás pero no había nada, llegue a la conclusión de que oía esas luces mágicas de aquí o algún animal salvaje escondiéndose. Cuando llegamos Merida atrapo unos peces con sus flechas hasta que por diversión decidimos ver quien atrapa más con las manos lo cual fue difícil para los dos, nos caíamos al agua nos mojábamos uno al otro y a veces chimuelo también nos mojaba todo era risas y diversión hasta que salimos y como ya era de noche empezó hacer algo de frio.

-vaya ya hace algo de frio- dijo Merida cruzando sus brazos

-pues yo no lo siento tanto ya que en Berk es común el frio pero creo que es mejor que vayas al castillo a secarte o por algo de ropa seca- le sugerí

-no así estoy bien-

-vamos sino te vas a refriar-

-con una condición- me dijo mientras me le quede viendo extraño –tienes que acompañarme-

-¡pero si voy me mataran y tal vez a chimuelo también!-

-tengo una idea no te preocupes- con una sonrisa en su cara

Nos dirigimos hacia el castillo e igual que cuando llegamos Chimuelo se detenía a veces a voltear hacia atrás y eso ya me era muy raro ya que otras veces no hacia eso, cuando llegamos a estar cerca del castillo Merida me detuvo.

-muy bien espera aquí- me dijo Merida mientras corría al castillo.

Mientras esperaba aproveche para explicarle a Chimuelo que no entrara ni me siguiera que se quedara aquí oculto entre los árboles o los arbustos y al parecer ahora si me obedecería, en eso llego Merida lo cual me asusto porque no la vi venir, pero con un cambio ya seco y ropa en la mano.

-¡ten!- me dijo dándome ropa como la que usan sus hermanitos y su padre –cámbiate y tranquilo no veré nada- dijo riendo un poco

-ok… Chimuelo abre tus alas- le ordene para que me cubriera

Al cambiarme Salí y se me quedo viendo extraño

-tienes que quitarte el pantalón Hiccup- me dijo riéndose

-¿qué?, Pero… pero estaré en calzoncillos y será como una falda…-

-pero si te quedas con el pantalón sabrán que eres tú-

-¡hay dioses, porque a mí!- dije mientras volvía atrás de una de las alas de chimuelo –listo…- dije algo apenado

-no te ves tan mal señor vikingo- dijo riéndose

-si claro, ahora búrlate- le dije mientras aún se reía.

-andando- me dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome al castillo

Cuando entramos al castillo era como otra persona más de ellos nadie se me quedo viendo raro y quería atacarme así que me tranquilicé.

-y porque me has traído adentro?- le pregunte curioso

-para probar si mi idea funcionaba y al parecer si funciono-

-ósea que podría no funcionar y que me atacaran y ya-

-humm... si-

-hay dioses…-

-tranquilo no pasó nada y no iba a dejan que te atacaran- dijo riendo

Llegamos a la cocina y empezó a agarrar algo de comida y me la dio

-para que no te vayas con el estómago vacío-

-humm… gracias…-

Empecé a comer mientras Merida me platicaba sus aventuras que ha vivido hasta que después de un rato empezamos a oír mucho ruido afuera y nos volteamos a ver pensando en la misma cosa en Chimuelo, pero al salir no vi a Chimuelo sino a Astrid sobre Tormenta esquivando ataques y también atacando con Tormenta.

-esto debe ser una broma- dije mientras veía a Astrid

-será mejor que saques a tu amiga de aquí Hiccup, antes de que venga mi padre- me dijo algo molesta

Obedecí y corrí hacia la entrada en busca de chimuelo me cambie lo más rápido que pude y a gran velocidad llegamos a donde estaba Astrid.

-¡Astrid detente!- le grite

-¡No Hiccup, son los enemigos y no me ire hasta matar a tu amiguita de cabello rojo!- mientras seguía atacando

-¡Astrid basta, ya vámonos!-

En eso vi como una flecha llegaba al brazo de Astrid y ella decidió irse al fin, al ver quien fue solo vi a Merida con su arco en la mano y una mirada de enojo y preocupación a la vez así que me fui tras Astrid.

-te encuentras bien?...-le pregunte al ver su brazo sangrar y con la flecha enterrada aun

-¡cállate Hiccup, todo esto no hubiera pasado sino hubieras venido acá!- me grito

-¡¿Qué ahora todo esto es mi culpa?, pero si tú eras la que no se quería ir de ahí!-

Vi como Astrid se quejaba por su herida

-será mejor llegar lo más rápido que podamos a Berk para quitarte eso y curarte-

-como si yo te importara-

-Astrid ya no seamos novios pero como te dije aquella vez que discutimos en el bosque a pesar de eso seguirás siendo mi amiga-

-si ya entendí-

El resto del camino no la pasamos en silencio a mí solo me preocupaba curar esa Herida antes de que pasara a peor situación aunque no podía dejar de notar que Astrid estaba algo cabizbaja digo la conozco bien para notar cuando está bien y cuando no. Al llegar a Berk me baje rápido de Chimuelo al ver que Astrid estaba muy débil.

-déjame ayudarte- le dije estirando mi mano

-no yo puedo- me dijo golpeando mi mano

-Astrid estas débil y ocupas curarte eso ahora mismo déjame ayudarte-

-te dije que no, yo puedo sola- siguió caminando unos pocos pasos hasta que callo de rodillas –está bien tal vez si ocupe algo de ayuda-dijo ya por vencida

La ayude a levantarse y la lleve a mi casa con lo cual por pura suerte no estaba mi padre, la subí hasta mi habitación y me decidí empezar a curar su herida.

-bien te sacare la flecha-

-solo… hazlo de una vez y empieza a curar la herida…-

Al quitarle la fleca del brazo vi cómo se quejó un poco después le pase un trapo mojado con agua caliente en la herida y ahora si se quejó del dolor, le volví a pasar el trapo eh igual se quejó, ya después empecé a coserle la herida no fue mucho solo 4 puntadas y empecé a vendar su brazo y agradezco a Odín que Bocón me haya enseñado también primeros auxilios además de todo lo que me enseño hacer.

-listo he terminado- le dije al terminar de vendar y vi cómo me observaba con sus ojos azul cielo.

-gracias, ahora…- me golpeo con su brazo bueno –esto es por ir hasta allá y esto…- dijo mientras esperaba el segundo golpe el cual nunca llego

-necesitas descansar estas algo débil, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí en mi cuarto yo duermo abajo con chimuelo-

-si… está bien…- dijo mientras se acostaba en mi cama

Baje a la cama que había abajo y me acosté solo podía pensar en lo mal que la debe estar pasando Merida con sus padres y en que Astrid no vaya a decir nada a mi padre, sin darme cuanta me quede dormido después de un rato me desperté gracias a que alguien me tiro de la cama, al levantarme vi que era Astrid.

-¿¡oye que no duermes!? Aun es de noche Astrid-

-eso es por todo lo demás- me dijo con su carácter rudo

-ok golpéame o hazme lo que quieras, pero no le digas a mi padre sobre Merida, sobre el reino de DunBroch… por favor…- le dije levantándome del suelo

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?, es el enemigo-

-pero es mi Amiga y no quiero ver como su gente muere y tal vez algunas personas de nuestro pueblo, pero nada pasara si no le dices a mi padre-

-no diré nada con una condición Hiccup… no vuelvas a ir con ella nunca más-

-¿Qué? Pero así ya no la veré…- dije algo desconcertado

-así sería mejor ¿no?, nadie saldría lastimado, piénsalo Hiccup- me dijo mientras se iba a mi cuarto

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo y perdón, ya se que no merezco perdón por no haber actualizado como lo prometí pero decidí aventajarle mas a la historia que subir el capitulo ya cuando lo terminara para así no fallarles xP

Bien como ya llevo algo aventajado de la historia subiré cada viernes o jueves y como ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones tendré más tiempo de para aventajarle a la historia. :D

gracias a los que me dieron consejos que he estado siguiendo desde antes que me lo dieran pero lo seguiré siguiendo (que por cierto uno era Rafael y no encontré tu facebook), gracias tambien a todos los que siguen mi historia tambien gracias a "omarakino" por el dibujo que hizo en verdad me encanto.

no olviden que yo leo y acepto sus sugerencias, consejos, reclamaciones, dibujos, etc. :)

bueno eso es todo asi que espero sus declaraciones de guerra en un review.


	5. ¿Por qué me sucede esto?

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Por qué me sucede esto?...**

Merida pov

Después de un rato que se fue Hiccup por chimuelo pude verlo como iba hacia su amiga y le decía algo pero ella le contestaba enojada al ver que no le hacía caso a Hiccup y seguía atacando sin más remedio agarre mi arco apunte hacia su brazo para no causarle tanto daño y dispare, en efecto di en el blanco y ella se fue, pude ver como Hiccup me volteo a ver algo desconcertado y siguió a su amiga.

-muchas gracias por su ayuda princesa, pero tenga cuidado no vaya a pasarle algo malo- me dijo un guardia

-estaré bien- le dije seria

Cuando iba hacia dentro puder ver como mi padre venia junto con su espada todo apurado y al verme se quedo desconcertado.

-Merida hija ¿qué fue lo que paso?-

-amm... pues casi nada importante...creo...- dije mintiendo para asi no ocacionar problemas con la tribu de Hiccup.

-mi señor hemos sido atacados por un dragón- dijo un guardia que interumpio nuestra conversacion.

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡un dragón!? -preguto mi padre desconcertado

-así es mi señor, pero habia alguien montado en ese dragon que al parecer tenia vestimenta de vikingo después aparecio otro pero no atacaba sino fuera por su hija que le dio con una flecha el atacante no se hubiera ido- termino de decir el guardia

-¿¡un vikingo!?- mi padre se quedo un momento pensativo -creo saber quien fue, pero no tomare medidas extremas sin antes comprobarlo... quiero que a partir de ahora estén alerta de cualquier otro ataque-

-si mi señor- dijo el guardia acatando la orden de mi padre

cuando se fue el guardia mi padre y yo nos metimos y el se me quedo viendo

-para la proxima vez ten cuidado hija, no te metas si hay un vikingo son unos asecinos despiadados-

-¿¡qué!? Pero sino han matado a alguien, solo dejo a algunos heridos… ¡pero no ningun muerto!-

-¡se lo que te digo Merida asi que obedece!- me respondio algo molesto mientras se iba

No sé qué vendría mañana después de lo ocurrido pero con la curiosidad de porque mi padre me dijo eso de que eran unos asecinos y la preocupacion de si Hiccup estara en peligro me tenia cansada asi que decidi subir hacia mi habitacion y descansar. Al día siguiente me levanto mi madre al abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar la luz del sol que me encandilaba.

-será mejor que te levantes y te prepares pronto ya que vendrán los clanes Merida- me dijo mi madre muy seria

-pero para qué van a venir no hay ningún evento importante-

-vendrán porque tu padre cree que no tardaran en atacar los vikingos, no te suena a alguien conocido Merida…-

-¿!que!? ¡Hiccup no tiene nada que ver en lo que paso ayer en la noche madre!-

-si no tuviera nada que ver… ¿¡porque desde que lo conociste ha pasado esto!? Además sirve que compartes más tiempo con los hijos de los lords-

-¿!que!? ¡pero yo no quiero pasar tiempo con ellos!-

-¿¡pero si quieres pasar tiempo con un chico que es enemigo!?, tienes suerte que aún no le he dicho a tu padre de que conoces a uno de ellos-

-¡tú no lo entiendes madre, él es distinto a ellos!-

-¡entiendo que él es el enemigo así que quiero que estés lista para recibir a los lodrs y sus hijos!- me ordeno mi madre mientras se iba

Enojada azote la puerta de mi habitación y aventar cualquier cosa que se me pusiera en mi camino después me tumbe en mi cama y me puse a pensar por qué sucedió esto y obviamente todo era culpa de su amiguita celosa, sino hubiera venido y hacer su escandalo mi padre no sabría nada y no hubiera mandado llamar a los clanes, luego de un rato Muddie vino para decirme que mis padres me quieren abajo para recibir a los lords, baje desanimada hacia el salón del trono para sentarme en mi lugar y pude ver como mi madre me veía enojada y después volvía su mirada hacia el frente

-Mis señores les anuncio la llegada de los Lords!- grito un guardia mientras abría las puertas

La música sonó mientras los 3 clanes entraban y se acomodaban

-bien estamos aquí reunidos todos porque al parecer ayer en la noche ataco un vikingo- el decir eso mi padre los tres clanes se desconcertaron –y no solo eso al parecer venia en un dragón-

-¿Un dragón? Pero eso no existen los dragones- interrumpió lord Mackintosh

-sí, es una locura- afirmo lord Mcguffin

-¡señores no es una broma, estoy hablando enserio hay que estar preparados para luchar contra esos vikingos de Berk!- termino gritando mi padre

-tantos años sin saber de esos malditos vikingos de Berk y ya deciden aparecer y con dragones- dijo algo incrédulo lord Mckintosh

-es algo increíble- dijo lord Dingwall

-¡vayamos a fuera a planear las posiciones!- grito mi padre

-los hijos de los lords pueden platicar con la princesa si lo desean- dijo mi madre desconcertándome

En eso los clanes junto con mi padre salieron y deseaba que ningún hijo de los lords se quedara pero al irse todos vi que se quedaron los tres jóvenes lords.

-bien los dejare para que puedan platicar entre ustedes- dijo mi madre a los jóvenes lords -muchachos vengan- les dijo a mis hermanitos

Vi como mi madre se fue junto con mis hermanos dejándome sola con los jóvenes de los tres clanes.

-es un placer verla de nuevo princesa- me dijo el joven Mackintosh

-también es un placer para mi verla de nuevo- dijo el joven Dingwall

-mi placer un princesa para nuevo- dijo el joven Macguffin mientras todos lo vimos extraño al no entenderle.

-si… es un placer igual…, pero… si quieren ir a ver cómo estará lo de las posiciones de batalla… ¡adelante!- dije incomoda por su presencia

-no se preocupe princesa si un vikingo viene yo la protegeré- dijo el joven Mackintosh

-si… gracias pero yo me se…-

-podra vikingo no conmigo- me interrumpió el joven Macguffin

A partir de ese comentario empezaron a pelearse los 3 jóvenes lords sobre que me protegerían y lo encontré como mi oportunidad para poder escapar así que me dirigí silenciosamente a la salida para ir al establo donde se encontraba Angus e irme al bosque en la de Hiccup.

-Vamos amigo tenemos que ir con Hiccup e informarle lo que sucede- le dije a Angus mientras cabalgábamos a el lugar que encontramos

Cuando llegamos no pude ver a nadie.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Chimuelo!- grite en la espera de una contestación –no puede ser, ¿se fue? pero no tarde mucho de la hora en que nos vemos normalmente o ¿sí? A no ser que no haya venido, ¿tú que crees Angus?-

Angus solamente relincho y decidí esperar sentada por si llegaba luego, después de tanta espera llego a pasar el tiempo hasta que se hizo de noche y nunca vi llegar a Hiccup, me entristeció un poco pero me consolaba el pensar que a lo mejor estaba ocupado aunque también me atormentaba la idea de que gracias a su amiga no pudiera venir, sin mas me levante y de decidi caminar hacia el castillo ya que no tenia prisa por llegar y menos con los lords ahi, mientra seguia caminando me di cuenta que en verdad me importa mucho Hiccup no se si es porque es mi unico amigo… bueno mi unico amigo humano pero me era extraño este sentimiento, después de un rato comenso a llover así que decidi montar a Angus y llegar al castillo, al llegar al castillo decidi meterme por la puerta de la cosina y de ahi irme a escondidas a mi cuarto para no toparme con mi madre y los lords, pero cuando iba de camino a mi cuarto por uno de los pasillos escuche a mi padre platicar con los tres lords sobre los vikingos de Berk así que me escondi para escuchar lo que decian.

-aun no puedo creer eso de que controlen dragones- dijo lord Dingwall

-aunque suene loco es verdad mis guardias lo vieron hasta mi hija- dijo mi padre

-pues si deciden venir a atacar estaremos listos para vencerlos con o sin dragones- dijo lord Mackintosh

-asi es estamos contigo Fergus, desde que Stoiko decidio traicionarte y declaro guerra a DumBroch tambien declaro la guerra a nosotros- dijo lord MacGuffin

-gracias señores es bueno saber que cuento con ustedes-dijo mi padre y despues se fueron

-¿traicionar a mi padre?... ¿pero que demonios sucedio entre ellos?...- me pregunte a mi misma

sin mas remedio me fui a mi cuarto pero aun seguia con la duda de que fue lo que paso entre mi padre y el padre de Hiccup y ese tal Stoiko así que mañana le preguntaria a Hiccup si sabe algo al respecto.

Al dia siguiente decidi ignorar los regaños de mi madre y seguir ignorando a los jovenes lord para ir a ver a Hiccup pero al igual que ayer nunca llego, pasaron 3 dias sin saber nada de Hiccup y ya no sabia si el ya no queria venir o el no podia venir , no sabía que pensar; llego la noche todos estabamoss dormidos hasta que escuche unos golpecitos en mi ventana me levante, recorri las cortinas y vi la cola de chimuelo, no lo podria creer así que abri la ventana me asome para ver si algún guardia había visto algo y por suerte no se habían dado cuenta en eso chimuelo entro por la ventana aventandome haciendo ruido tirando varias cosas lo cual por suerte no vino nadie a revisar que era lo que susedia, mire a chimuelo que me sonreia con su dentadura oculta y pude ver que en su cuello tenía algo amarrado, lo desamarre y era una carta de Hiccup.

_Para Merida._

_Si llegas a leer esta carta solo quiero pedirte perdon por mi ausencia y decirte que no eh podido ir a visitarte ya que tengo un problema aqui en mi aldea y si si tiene que ver Astrid con ese problema... pero en verdad creeme que si quiero ir a verte Merida, envié esta carta desde chimuelo y no desde una ave mensajera ya que lo crei mas seguro para que tu la leyeras y no otra persona, en cuanto pueda ire a verte, lo prometo, ya que no quiero dejar de verte porque eres una gran amiga y pues... bueno espero y perdones mi ausencia si quieres enviarme una respuesta amárrala bien a Chimuelo._

_Atentemente._

_Hiccup_

Al terminar de leer la carta senti una enorme felicidad al saber que Hiccup está bien y si piensa en mi, ok deveria ya admitir que creo que me gusta Hiccup ya que este sentimiento nunca lo habia sentido en alguien más, solamente con Hiccup, así que se me ocurrió una loca idea de ir a visitarlo, me vestí, agarre mi arco y me acerque a chimuelo.

-es hora de ir a visitar a Hiccup y tu me vas ayudar ¿verdad Chimuelo?- le dije con una sonrisa y me subí en él –ahora sal rápido para que no te vean Chimuelo-

Salió rápidamente de mi cuarto por mi ventana, mire hacia los guardias para ver si vieron algo pero Chimuelo había sido más rápido que ellos y después de ir más adelante grite contenta.

* * *

bueno les dejo el capitulo 5, perdonen mis faltas de ortografía en todo el fic y pues espero y les haya gustado! :)

no olviden dejar un review ya que acepto sus sugerencias, reclamaciones, dibujos, etc.

les dejo mi Ask por si quieren preguntarme algo, platicar, etc.

ASK . fm /FernandaDuMort

si quieren mi Deviantart esta en mi perfil y pues mi skype, facebook, twitter ese me lo piden por PM :)


End file.
